Feliz año nuevo Sasuke-kun
by Yuuki Tenpouin96
Summary: La muerte de Neji afecto a Sakura y solo Sasuke lo sabe, pero los demás (Naruto) piensan que es por culpa del moreno y le hacen una gran y "romántica" cena de fin de año a Sakura firmándola con el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Feliz 2013! No saba que nombre ponerle al fic. One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ©

**Summary: **La muerte de Neji afecto a Sakura y solo Sasuke lo sabe, pero los demás (Naruto) piensan que es por culpa del moreno y le hacen una gran y "romántica" cena de fin de año a Sakura firmándola con el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Feliz 2013!

* * *

Capitulo Único.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_nuestro silencio se expande y hiere, así el afecto muere triste y famélico"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Era noche de domingo, Los doces (solo diez, la verdad) novatos, o mejor dicho Ex novato, estaban reunidos en el tan conocido Ichiraku ramen

Ellos ahora eran ninjas especializados en diferentes ramas de las especialidades ninjas.

Médicos, el cuerpo de inteligencia, espías, rastreadores, etcétera

Todos disfrutaban de una gran cena, Ramen, Auspiciada por el Rubio Héroe de Konoha.

El lugar estaba en calma, cada shinobi con su equipo platicando y contando sus anécdotas, ya que gracias a la guerra, ese tipo de reuniones se habían extinguido hasta ahora. Llovía a cantaros pero eso no quitaba la alegría que estaba impregnada en el ambiente

La antigua calma fue interrumpida por un rubio hiperactivo

-Teme –grito desesperado

-Hn –mientras se limito a abrir un ojo y a observarlo por fin

-Contéstame desgraciado, no seas un maleducado

-¿y que supones tu, que debo contestarte?

Todos miraban la pelea de ambos chico, ¿ahora por que discutían?

-¿Qué le hiciste esta vez a Sakura-chan? -dijo acusándolo

Cierto, Sakura no había llegado. Habían pensado que se había retrasado o algo por el estilo. Esperaban a la respuesta del pelinegro o por lo menos que les diera una pista sobre lo ocurrido.

Sasuke solo observaba a Naruto con expresión impasible, y todos observaban el duelo de mirada de ambos chicos.

-y yo que se –fue lo único que respondió antes de volver a probar un poco del sake, que tenia en frente de el

-¿Cómo no vas a saber?

-Por que no estoy pendiente de lo que le ocurra o no

-Pero tú le debiste hacer o decir algo

-No todo lo que pasa a ella gira entorno a mí, creo que ella te lo ha dejado en claro

Todos miraban a ambos como si de un juego de tenis se tratase

-Lo se pero entonces ¿por que mas no querría venir? si no que por ti –dijo pensando en alguna otra posibilidad

- ¿Por qué querría venir? Creo que esa debería ser la pregunta –mientras tomaba su botella de Sake y se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿te vas? ¿Y con esta lluvia? –preguntó entonces un chico peli café.

-Claro, Nara –dijo saliendo.

Todo quedo en silencio, y el ambiente estaba tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco.

-Bueno, -hablo por primera vez – no dejemos el júbilo de un lado, a ver un brindis por nuestro héroe, idiota, pero héroe al fin –dijo el chico perruno mientras levantaba una copa al aire

Naruto no dijo nada ante esto, solo observo en silencio con una sonrisa de agradecimiento para el salvaje chico

-Salud –dijeron todos levantando las copas

Miraron al rubio sonriendo, Naruto solo tomo una copa y les mostro una de sus mas grandes y radiantes sonrisas

*/*/*/*

La lluvia estaba tan fría que le calaba los huesos, pero no le tomaba importancia al frio.

Seguía saltando de rama en rama, un trueno se escucho a los lejos y luego se vio iluminado por un relámpago.

Iba en busca de la pelirrosa, Pues aunque no lo dijera, la conocía muy bien y quizás mas de lo que los demás de Konoha.

Saltando sin detenerse, iba a paso algo apresurado, esa molestia rosa podía ser la mejor doctora de Konoha pero cuando se trataba de sentimientos y cosas así, se le olvidaba de que si ella enfermaba, ¿Quién cuidaría a los niños del hospital?, esos chicos lo eran todo para ella, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que significaban para ella.

Y También sabia que si dejaba que ella enfermara, ella le reclamaría por que esos niños no tendrían el cuidado que se debe, lo culparía a él aunque supiera que la culpa era de ella y luego se disculparía, él orgullosamente no le dirigiría la palabra, y luego ella lo miraría tímidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y en sus ojos se miraría el arrepentimiento y diría una vez mas que lo sentía

Él, se dejaría convencer por ella. Aunque quisiera decirle que no, ella lo convencería, luego el la disculparía y ella le sonreiría tan empalagosamente y él…

Él, él no seria responsable de lo que le suceda a la pelirrosa…

Sonrió ante tal pensamiento, desde que volvió a Konoha, la pelirrosa trato de evitarlo y eso a el no le gustaba en lo absoluto hasta que un día…

*/*/*/*

_Sasuke caminaba despreocupadamente por Konoha, volvía de una misión de Rango C, no era gran cosa, lo sabia pero al parecer la Hokage lo "castigaba de tal manera" _

_Le había prometido al rubio acompañarlo al Ichiraku cuando volviera y terminara todas sus misiones asignadas a las afueras de Konoha, pero al volver, el rubio se encontraba en una misión con la heredera Hyuga, así que ¡bendito sea Kami! Por librarle del rubio._

_Paso por el hospital de Konoha, en su trayecto a su hogar, debían ser como las 10:00 pm, la pelirrosa debía encontrarse de turno, siempre que volvía de misiones a esta hora, la pelirrosa terminaba su descanso para cenar, y cuando se miraban ella evitaba su mirada._

_Espero a ver si miraba a la pelirrosa, como era de costumbre, pero…. Nada. No la vio, no le tomo importancia al asunto y siguió con su camino._

_Pasaba por la calle y recordó que el día que volvió a Konoha._

_Ayudo a Konoha durante la guerra, derrotaron a Madara junto a Naruto, después de toda la batalla el huyo del lugar. A los meses, Naruto lo encontró, aun mal herido ya que sus heridas no fueron del todo tratadas, Naruto lo hizo volver a Konoha, El rubio era ahora uno de los candidatos a Hokage y convenció a los kages de la inocencia de él y lo dejaron volver a Konoha, a servir como ninja, pero la Hokage se vengaban con esas estúpidas misiones…_

_En fin al volver, casi todo fue como lo esperaba, Naruto gritando por todas partes, Kakashi siempre sonriéndole tras la mascara paternalmente, y Sakura llorando y abrazándolo sin vestigios de querer soltarlo, y digo casi, por que la pelirrosa luego lo golpeo y reclamo por abandonarlos, y luego a los días la chica empezó a evitarlo a toda costa. _

_Entro a los terrenos Uchiha, le traían malos y buenos recuerdos, a veces temía de volver a ver la misma luna color carmesí y llegar a su hogar y encontrar a sus padres asesinados y como homicida a su hermano mayor._

_Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un sollozo, se estremeció al momento y se puso en guardia, como no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un individuo._

_Busco la persona dueña de los sollozos y miro que a las afueras de su casa, en uno de los escalones de la entrada, sentada, se encontraba la pelirrosa ¿llorando?_

_-hn_

_-Sasuke-kun –dijo mirándolo con los ojos aguados_

_Sasuke no dijo nada y se sentó a su lado. ¿Qué tenia a la pelirrosa así?_

_Ella apoyo su rostro entre sus rodillas y siguió con su angustia, lloraba y no le importaba que Sasuke la viera, solo quería desahogarse un poco._

_No le agradaba verla en ese estado, no es que se preocupara, pero, no sabía por que pero le resultaba extraño, sin saber que hacer exactamente puso su mano sobre el hombre de la chica._

_Ella lo miro extrañada, luego hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y tomo la mano de Sasuke._

_-Disculpa, -dijo tímida –no quiero serte una molestia con mis problemas, es solo que Naruto no estaba y Neji… pues el tampoco esta ni estará –dijo amargamente – y no supe que hacer y solo vine hasta acá –bajo la vista algo avergonzada, mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse _

_Sasuke tomó su mano para no dejarla ir._

_-¿Qué ocurrió? –hablo por primera vez el Uchiha_

_Sakura lo miro sorprendido, no pensó que Sasuke preguntaría, El Uchiha era conocido por pensar solo en si mismo, pero al parecer, no era así. Volvió a sentarse a su lado, mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro._

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes?, los niños son el futuro, ellos no merecen sufrir, nunca hacen nada malo, solo son niños, no les importa lo diferentes que sean los demás, ellos jugarían con cualquier otro niño de cualquier manera, tienen los mejores deseos, lo único que ellos quieren…-dijo con la voz algo entre cortada mientras lagrimas se asomaban por sus orbes verdes- ellos solamente quieren ser felices_

_Sasuke alzo una ceja viéndola, ¿a que iba todo esto? ¿Lloraba por que los niños fueran felices?_

_-….-Sakura suspiro- Soy doctora Sasuke, atiendo todo tipo de casos, a veces hay casos de los que ya no se puede hacer nada…-Dijo como si le costara decir todo eso –Llegue muy tarde para salvar a Neji –una lagrima rebelde rodaba por su mejilla, el recuerdo de la muerte de su gran amigo le quemaba la garganta –Yo estaba trabajando con los niños que quedaron huérfanos y heridos ante la guerra, -miraba al cielo, ya no trataba de evitar que las lagrimas salieran, al contrario dejaba que fluyeran –Ellos nunca perdieron la esperanza, pero inocencia escapa por el mal que se desata, uno, no, varios de ellos, miraron como sus padres fueron aniquilados brutalmente, muchos ya no eran los mismos, pero había uno en especial, no se rindió ante nada, amaba a sus padres, pero no por ello dejaría su vida a perder y ayudo a los demás niños a elevar su autoconfianza, el era un niño que solo le importaba ser feliz a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, pero, Kami no es justo, fue herido en una misión, fueron emboscados por unos ninjas desconocidos, fue herido por defender a sus compañeros, cuando lo llevaron al hospital yo estaba en mi oficina, me llamaron tres veces, escuche a la tercera vez y prácticamente corrí hasta llegar a recepción y ver que ocurría –dijo suspirando sonoramente- murió en mis manos, no fui lo suficiente buena para ayudarlo._

_Sasuke medito toda la historia de Sakura, endureció su carácter, mas aun._

_-Tu misma lo dijiste, eres una doctora, tratas de curar a las personas y ayudarlas, no eres ninguna diosa que hace milagros –dijo fríamente._

_Sakura lo miro aun con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos._

_-Tienes Razón Sasuke-kun, pero me duele mucho, me había encariñado tanto de él –dijo viéndolo con debilidad en la mirada –tanto, que estaba tramitando los papeles de adopción –dijo quebrándose completamente -¡¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?! ¿Por qué Kami es tan injusto? –dijo llorando sin pena ni nada._

_Sasuke estaba algo anonadado, ¿adopción? Acaso Sakura estaba preparada para criar a un niño_

_-…_

_-Primero mis padres, luego Neji y ahora Kukkai –dijo Sakura molesta y triste_

_-adaptarse y vivir_

_-¿eh?_

_-El destino utiliza las maneras mas extrañas, cuando menos lo esperas puede sucederte algo, truncar tu rumbo y cambiar tus actos, Adaptarse y vivir, es algo que yo aprendí –dijo mirando al cielo_

_-Es muy difícil_

_-lo se –dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y la pegaba a él –Pero lo que no mata te hace fuerte_

_Sakura se sorprendió ante el acto de Sasuke, pero se sintió apoyada en ese momento, tanto que lo necesitaba, Sasuke estaba con ella y no podía pedir más…_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Al siguiente día, por una de las ventanas se coló la luz del sol, así despertando al Uchiha de su profundo sueño, quiso mover su brazo izquierdo y cubrir su rostro de la luz, pero sintió de repente, que sobre su brazo y recostada sobre su pecho se encontraba Sakura._

_La noche anterior, todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que ni analizo la situación, pero tampoco quería hacerlo ahora. Solo observo por unos segundos el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura y luego lo cubrió con una sabana._

_*/*/*/*_

Y como esa noche, así paso todo después, Una cosa conllevo a la otra y así el inicio de una extraña y no formal relación.

Se dirigía al cementerio, Hoy 30 de diciembre, Kukkai cumplía un mes de muerte y coincidentemente Neji cumplía 9 meses de luto.

Era el mejor lugar para buscar a la pelirrosa.

Ya estaba cerca….

Solo un poco mas…

*/*/*/*

-Hey –dijo el rubio de repente, a lo que todos dirigieron miradas curiosas –mañana se nos termina este año

-¡que rápido pasa el tiempo! –dijo Yamanaka Ino desde su asiento, ya pasada algo de copas, no demasiado, pero estaba algo sonrojada

-Yo diría que no tan rápido, ha pasado de todo en este año, la batalla contra Pein y la guerra nos ha caído como un balde de agua fría –hablo esta vez Shino Aburame

-Mas con la perdida de un gran amigo y colega –Lee hablo con algo de depresión

Tenten solo lo miro compasivamente, la verdad la muerte de Neji les había afectado bastante, aunque no solo a ellos dos, como sus compañeros de equipo, sino al resto de su generación

-Neji ya pudo ser libre, lo extraño no lo puedo negar era un gran amigo, pero, me alegro por el en cierta forma, murió como un héroe, fue libre y además nada pudo borrar esa sonrisa en su rostro en verdad que esa sonrisa irradiaba tranquilidad –dijo con solemnidad Naruto, todos los miraron con admiración, ese rubio era en verdad muy fuerte

-retomando el tema anterior, -volvió a hablar el rubio –no se han dado cuenta de la extraña relación que mantienen Sakura-chan y el Teme

-¿relación? –Se estremeció una rubia oji azul- Sakura y Sasuke ¿acaso…?

-No lo se –respondió el rubio –Las actitudes de esos dos es algo sospechosa

-¿sospechosa? ¿Cómo que sospechosa?

-¿Por qué te alteras tanto ante ello? –pregunto Shikamaru

-No estoy alterada, solo es que me sorprende que sospeche de ellos, es decir, Es de Sasuke de quien hablamos, el jamás tendría una relación con nadie y Sakura y yo lo sabemos bien –dijo algo nerviosa

-Ahora que lo dices, -menciono Tenten algo divertida –la otra vez iba pasando por los terrenos Uchiha y muy temprano por la mañana escuche un grito de Sakura, que al parecer provenía de la tan elegante Mansión Uchiha –mirando la reacción de la rubia

Ino empezó a toser falsamente

-tal vez ya estabas empezando a delirar –dijo la oji celeste –Como crees, solo Naruto se puede acercar a la casa de Sasuke sin morir en el intento

-Bueno, yo la otra vez los vi cerca de las afuera de Konoha a los dos juntos y pero cuando notaron mi presencia Sakura abofeteo a Sasuke y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada –Dijo entre risas Kiba, mientras acariciaba a Akamaru -¿verdad chico?

-Eso no significa que tengan alguna relación o algo por el estilo –defendió la rubia

-A mi me parece que los defiendes mucho, será que Sabes algo –hablo inocentemente Sai

Ino quiso matar a su estúpido novio en ese momento, en vez de ayudarla, la rubia estaba molesta.

-Cierto –apoyo el rubio

-Ino dinos que sabes –Dijo la chica de las armas

-ya se –Dijo por lo bajo Hinata, a lo que si fue audible por todos, haciendo que la atención se centrara en ella, incluyendo al rubio, cuya mirada hizo que la chica sonrojara a mas no poder –etto… Yo creo que Ino-san…Es las que los esta encubriendo –dijo jugando con sus dedos

-No yo no…

Todos la miraban acusadoramente.

-Ino –decían con miradas, que para Ino eran terroríficas, de complicidad

Ino no soporto la presión.

-Si yo se lo que pasa con esos dos, Sakura me matara –dijo con lagrimas al mas puro estilo anime.

-y tu nos serás de mucha ayuda –menciono Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-_¿Qué iras a hacer mocoso? He de decirte que compadezco a Uchiha –_dijo desde su interior Kurama.

-ya veraz dattebayo –dijo casi en un murmullo

Todos miraron a Naruto con aprobación mientras que Ino lo observaba con horror.

Mañana seria una despedida de año muy alegre.

*/*/*/*

-Serás imprudente, Sakura –hablo con voz neutra el Uchiha

Sakura estaba ahí, en una tumba singular, singular por que pertenecía a la familia Hyuga y eran tumbas talladas en marfil.

Sakura le daba la espalada al Uchiha y a pesar de haberlo escuchado no volteo a verlo, miraba la tumba que tenia en frente y las flores que hace poco ella había colocado ahí.

-enfermaras si sigues bajo la lluvia –volvió a hablar esta vez se escucho algo de preocupación en su voz

Sakura solo giro un poco de su rostro y le dedico una mirada de desolación.

Se acerco a ella, la abrazo por detrás y en el acto cubriéndola con su haori

-Sabes, he de admitir que siento celos

Esa extraña declaración estremeció a la pelirrosa, nunca Sasuke le hablaba de lo que él sentía de ninguna manera ni forma

-Celos, de él –mientras miraba el nombre que estaba tallado en el marfil.

_Neji Hyuga…_

Sakura no entendió ¿Por qué sentiría celos de él?

-Tu relación con él, parece que es mas fuerte que nada en el mundo, sintió que me olvidaste y me sustituiste por él

-Sasuke no seas tonto, yo nunca te sustituí por nadie –mientras se daba la vuelta quedando frente a frente

-Entonces déjalo ir

-¿dejarlo ir?

-Déjalo ir en paz. Que descanse si lloras por su muerte cada 5 minutos creo que no podrá su alma estar en paz, además si le dedicas mas tiempo te aseguro que donde quiera que este, lo maldeciré hasta la muerte, hasta que se queme ene el infierno y deje de quitarme tu atención

Sakura no podía creer lo que le decía Sasuke, acaricio su mejilla, se acerco para besarlo y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta…

-Sasuke, ¿Estas borracho? –Estaba molesta pero por parte muy divertida, nunca pensó en ver en ese estado al "gran Uchiha"

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y algo sensual.

-Volvamos a tu casa –mientras lo tomaba de uno de sus brazos y moverlo

-Nuestra casa –corrigió el Uchiha

-Yo aun no me he mudado ahí, para decir eso

-Pero lo harás pronto

-No digas tonterías, vámonos

-No son tonterías.

Sakura solo sonrió, era efecto del Alcohol, ¿desde cuando Sasuke tomaba?

Llegaron hasta la mansión Uchiha, Sakura tenía los ojos algo inflamados y rojos, color producto del llanto.

Sasuke la beso, ella correspondió.

Sasuke era como la anestesia a sus problemas

Al parecer esa noche no dormirían del todo….

*/*/*/*

Sakura arreglaba su casa, tenía días de no llegar a su hogar, y estaba algo polvoso.

A Sasuke lo habían llamado para una misión de varios días, al parecer no podría pasar con él en el festival de fin de año, pero la noche que había pasado con él, lo compensaría por los momentos.

_Festival de fin de año… _Fue una extraña de Tsunade que se le ocurrió hace dos días, al parecer su maestra necesitaba alguna excusa para tomar y apostar a más no poder

_**Ding Dong**_

-Voy –grito desde la sala

Llego a la puerta, se compuso un poco el delantal que llevaba puesto y sacudió de el, el polvo.

-¿si? –mientras abría la puerta, pero ya no había nadie

Miro para todos lados, y no había nadie en la calle, solo ella que acababa de salir y un extraño paquete

Decía para: Haruno Sakura.

Así que lo tomo y entro a su casa con el paquete en manos.

_¿Quién lo habrá enviado? _Fue lo primero que paso por su mente, mientras abría el extraño regalo.

Se miraba tela, al parecer era una especie de vestido o Kimono, encima de este tenía una nota

"_Toma este Kimono como un regalo por todos lo buenos momentos, úsalo para ir al festival de hoy, no faltes. Te esperamos en la casa del te a las ocho"_

No supo quien lo enviaba, suponía que había sido Naruto o alguno de sus amigos, ayer no fue a la reunión en Ichiraku, esta vez no podía fallarles….

Termino de limpiar, tomo una ducha de casi una hora.

Se sentó frente a su espejo y empezó la lucha contra su cabello…

*/*/*/*

-Teme, maldito quédate quieto –mientras llevaba amordazado a su amigo

Sasuke se movía con todas sus fuerzas, Las cadenas con la que lo habían atado eran de chakra por eso no se había librado aun por que si no Naruto conocería lo que era bueno

-Na…Naruto-kun, no creo que sea buena idea llevar a Sasuke a la fuerza, debe estar muy molesto

-Hinata-chan –dijo negando con la cabeza mientras dejaba caer a Sasuke –Hinata-chan se ve que no conoces al teme, con este hay que usar la fuerza bruta por que las palabras con él no sirven.

-yo creo que el que no entiende aquí eres tu –hablo un peli café- por que lo vuelves todo tan problemático, te has puesto a pensar que pasara cuando lo sueltes

Naruto medito por unos segundos y un escalofrió recorrió por su cuerpo, en verdad la paliza que le daría Sasuke seria terrible.

-Vale la pena, además cuando sepa la causa seguro que se le olvidad

_Ni creas que se me olvidara, maldito estúpido _ Pensó Sasuke, muy molesto por todo lo que ocurría.

-Bueno, ¿Quién sabe si ya volvió Kakashi? –pregunto Naruto mientras tomaba a Sasuke como un costal de patatas

-Me parece que viene como hasta las seis de la tarde o eso dijo Temari –dijo cansado

-Bien tenemos tiempo, bien Sasuke –Mientras lo colocaba en un especie de compartimento –Estarás aquí hasta que vuelva Kakashi-sensei –le quito la venda de la boca

Sasuke lo miraba con odio, quería gritarle y matar a ese estúpido rubio…

-Después me lo agradecerás, además es por el bien Sakura-chan –dijo mientras daba la vuelta para irse

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede con ella? –Hablo por fin.

-No te preocupes dattebayo –finalizo con esto y desapareció de la vista de Sasuke

-Malnacido hijo de su…

*/*/*/*

Ya llevaba más de 4 horas en ese lugar, y ya sentía los músculos entumidos.

¡Kami! Lo juraba él seria el asesino del rubio y pobre de él que no llegara ni al otro año y eso que le faltaba un día más a este año…

-Veo que si lo hicieron –dijo una voz muy conocida

-Desátame ahora

-…-Suspiro

Le quito las esposas y lo ayudo a salir del lugar donde Naruto lo había dejado

Sasuke se estiraba, la verdad estar en esa posición tanto tiempo le dejara algún musculo ligado.

-¿Dónde esta el idiota?

-Me dijeron que te trajera esto –entregándole un paquete

-¿para que? –mientras lo tomaba y observaba

-Para hoy en la noche, el festival de fin de año –dijo mientras se apoyo a un muro de roca.

-¿acaso tengo que asistir?

-Sakura irá

-lo dudo, no anda de humor para salir

-¿Y tu como podrías estar tan seguro? Si no mantienes palabra con ella

-Yo solo lo se, se que no ira

-Pues, te equivocas, ya afirmo su asistencia, se verán a las ocho en la casa del té

Sasuke abrió el paquete, la curiosidad de que era lo comía por dentro.

Un kimono de haori negro.

-Pero yo…

-Descuida, si no quieres ir no vayas, nadie esta en el derecho de obligarte pero piensa en Sakura, bueno si vas ahí nos vemos –mientras desaparecía con un puff

Miro con ojo crítico el Kimono, miro que el símbolo Uchiha se encontraba situado en lo que seria la espalda.

-Kakashi…-Dijo por lo bajo, la verdad se lo agradecía. –a las ocho ¿eh? ¿Qué hora será en este momento?

Tomo el kimono y salió de esa extraña cueva, el único problema era que tampoco sabia de donde se encontraba.

Ya era de Noche, al parecer las siete

-Tsk…Maldito Naruto…-Dijo al ver que estaba perdido en el lugar donde lo dejaron.

Ahora si que el rubio estaría muerto…

*/*/*/*

Todos estaban en el punto de encuentro que organizo Naruto, ya eran las nueve de la noche. Si la noche era joven, Sakura platicaba amenamente con sus amigos, pero un rubio estaba algo ansioso…

-Naruto ¿ahora que mosca te pico? ¿Por que tanta desesperación? –Pregunto la pelirrosada

-_Sasuke maldito Teme -_Pensó el rubio- Nada Sakura-chan es solo que tengo mucha hambre

-Pero si te acabas de comer o mejor dicho engullir como 10 platos de ramen –Hablo nuevamente la chica de ojos verdes mientras lo observaba como si quisiera matarlo.

-Pero tengo hambre, Sakura-chan Estoy… estoy… -Dijo con desesperación y de forma lastimera

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? –Dijo preocupada, mientras todos miraban al rubio de igual forma. Sakura se levanto de su asiento y se acercaría al rubio a ver lo que le ocurría.

-Hinata –Dijo con cascaditas

La mencionada estremeció, ¿le diría lo de Sasuke?

Todos miraron al rubio como si quisieran matarlo, no, esperen, Ellos querían matarlo.

-Yo… Yo estoy embarazado de Hinata-chan

…

_¿Qué Acababa de decir? ¿Embarazado? _

-¿Qué? –respondió la pelirrosa, esperaba haber escuchado mal

-Como escuchaste, Estoy embarazado y es de Hinata, lo se, esta mal… tu me aconsejaste de tener cuidado con un bebe pero no pude evitarlo…-Dijo con lagrimas falsas -¿Sakura? –Dijo al no obtener respuesta

La respuesta de Naruto fue el sonido de unos puños crujiendo, Le dolería y mucho. Los demás miraban a Naruto con cierta lastima, la verdad no sentían lastima por el rubio, sino por Hinata que estaba a punto de desmayarse con tal mentira del rubio, a veces la peli azul podía se muy ingenua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*/*/*/*

Caminaba por las inundadas calles de Konoha.

Buscaba la Tal… "Casa del Té"

Les costaba transitar por las calles de Konoha, al parecer los aldeanos de Konoha adoraban los festivales y gastar su dinero en ellos, los vendedores sonreían por todo el dinero que ganaban, cada vez más y más.

-_avariciosos. _–Fue lo único que paso por su mente.

Observo en uno de los casinos, a la rubia Hokage, tomando Sake con su pobre ayudante al lado diciéndole que ya no apueste más, pero la Gondaime parecía no escuchar ya…

-_¿Cómo puede ser la Hokage? _–En verdad sentía vergüenza ajena por la pelinegra que acompañaba a la Hokage.

-Jiraya, Dan, Nawaki ¡Gane! –Gritaba con Euforia la rubia cuando por primera vez en la historia ganaba, se escuchaba el molesto ruido de la maquina anunciando a un ganador, Shizune se miraba realmente sorprendida y la oji azul muy feliz. –Te dije Shizune, confía en mis habilidades

-_¿habilidades? –_Pensó mientras alzaba una ceja y seguía su camino

Llego al dichoso lugar, por fin…

Al entrar miro a una chica pelirrosa a un rubio mientras este gritaba por ayuda. La chica que vestía un kimono rosa, con diferentes bordados y de bordados color oro y un obi verde y collares de perlas que combinaban con el Kimono. Y el chico vestía un kimono Naranja con haori de color azul marino.

Miro que detrás de ellos se encontraban los demás ninjas de su generación y también a Sai. Todos vestían también de Kimonos y al parecer reían ante la escena de sus "serios" compañeros.

-¡Sakura-chan! No más por favor –gritaba con cascaditas en los ojos el rubio

-Naruto idi…-No termino la frase al dirigir su mirada hacia lo que observaban sus amigos mientras soltaba al rubio.

Entrando al lugar, Sasuke Uchiha

_-Que guapo está…_–Sakura dedicó una sonrisa… El moreno llevaba un kimono azul marino y un haori blanco con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda

-Sasuke Teme ¡estas aquí! –Exclamo el rubio mientras se le guindaba encima.

-Quítate de encima Idiota

-Es tu oportunidad, Teme. Hoy Sakura-chan estará contigo pero pórtate bien –susurro en el oído del moreno.

-_¿Portarse bien? ¿Hoy? _–Pensó con arrogancia, el y Sakura ya habían estado muchas veces juntos y por lo que recordaba no se habían portado tan bien que digamos –Naruto –dijo en un murmullo, el rubio se tenso –Mañana me asegurare de que estés muerto ¿si? –dijo fríamente haciendo que al rubio le recorriera un escalofrió, pero siempre manteniendo el tono bajo mientras alejaba a rubio de él.

Naruto trago pesado, estaba muerto.

Aunque tal vez si Sasuke pasaba la noche con Sakura ese humor de perro que mantenía el moreno podría desaparecer, y después el Uchiha le agradecería por abrirle los ojos.

Sonrió ante tales pensamientos.

La noche apenas iniciaba, muy pronto entraría en su apogeo y él… Naruto Uzumaki se encargaría de ello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuantos golpes le dio el Uchiha al rubio en esa noche y cuantos le faltaron por darle.

La verdad que el rubio se los merecía.

Al parecer ya sabía algo sobre la relación que mantenía con la pelirrosa.

Eso no le importo tanto….

Pero no podía creer como fu chantajeado….

Solo con recordar ese estúpido suceso de hace unas horas, lo ponía de muy mal humor…

*/*/*/*

_Estaban en el tercer piso de la tienda, tomaban Té y algunos bocadillos…_

_Pero no sabían por que…_

_Aunque Sasuke sospechaba…bueno, la verdad, si sabia el por que_

_Misteriosamente, Todos, o mejor dicho casi todos alcanzaron en una mesa menos Él y Sakura, pero como pensaba misteriosamente, en una pequeña mesa en el balcón estaba desocupada y justamente era para dos personas y para toda esta casualidad a la mesa le daba la bella luz de la luna y estaba decorada con candelabros y velas rojas que combinaban con los manteles, que poseía la misma, de colores blancos y rojos._

_Era la mesa para los enamorados, pero solo por ser a ellos se les cobraría lo mismo que a los demás, y para extrañeza los tratos especiales de la mesa ya venían incluidos…._

Estúpido Naruto_, él Lo planeo todo y El Uchiha lo sabia muy bien._

_Olvido toda molestia y odio que sentía por el rubio, cuando un hombre con un violín y una mujer que al parecer era su compañera, y cantante del dúo._

Oh no…_ pensó el moreno._

_Y como esperaba su show especial para la dichosa mesa empezó._

_Si antes pensaba matar al rubio, esta vez lo mataría lo reviviría de cualquier manera y lo asesinaría de nuevo._

_La pelirrosa estaba encantada con el Show, Sasuke podía ser muy romántico a veces y más con la bella rosa con la nota que tenia en sus manos, que le fue entregada por el mismísimo Uchiha._

_Pero si le preguntamos a Sasuke, el no tenia planeado nada y menos darle una rosa._

_Después de que el rubio se hubiera guindado de él, se dio cuenta que El Idiota había dejado dentro de su Haori una rosa y el rubio le hizo un ademan con la cabeza diciéndole que le diera a Sakura, Sasuke no pensaba hacer tal cosa pero el rubio grito rápidamente. "miren todos, ¡que tierno Teme! Le trajiste una rosa a Sakura-chan" y tuvo que entregarle la dichosa rosa a los ojos jade. Eso había sido muy vergonzoso._

_La nota que tenia la rosa, el moreno no la leyó, es mas no sabía ni que iba una nota pero la pelirrosa suspiraba por lo romántico de ella._

"_**Quiero llevarte conmigo a todas partes, quiero enamorarte pequeña. Si quieres ser mi princesa linda te juro que no dejare que esta llama se extinga, y yo seré tu príncipe azul. Disfruta la noche y de las sorpresas que la acompañaran" **_

_La verdad, no le parecía hecho por El Uchiha, pero era su letra y además le fue entregada con la rosa que Él le dio a ELLA._

_-Sasuke-kun. Gracias –Dijo sonriendo y algo sonrojada_

_Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, le encantaba ver a la pelirrosa contenta y aun más sonrojada._

_Por los momentos no golpearía al rubio._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La noche continuo, el año estaba apunto de terminar por completo faltaba al menos una hora._

_Estaban en las calles de Konoha, hace como veinte minutos que habían perdido a los demás, o tal vez ellos se habían perdido o…_

_O eso pensaba Sakura, Sasuke sabia que ellos lo observaban por eso evitaba todo contacto físico con la pelirrosa._

_Los fuego artificiales adornaban el cielo, Sakura los miraba con emoción mientras que Sasuke observaba expectante, y sin perderse ningún detalle, a la pelirrosa que estaba a su lado _

_-Sasuke-kun eres tan tierno _

_-¿eh? –no entendió de donde vino todo eso._

_Se escuchaban los fuegos artificiales estallando en el cielo._

_-Mi respuesta es si. –Dijo emocionada, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y le besaba el rostro continuas veces…._

_-¿si? –Dijo sin entender_

_-Vamos, no te hagas el tonto._

_-¿de que hablas Sakura?_

_-Si quiero ser tu novia, -Dijo con una gran sonrisa –Que tierno y romántico eres, en las bellas luces de los fuegos artificiales estaba el mensaje, tontito podías decírmelo cara a cara aunque entiendo que lo de hablar no se te da bien pero un mensaje en el cielo y mas aun que sea en el cielo nocturno de Konoha frente a Todos los habitantes, Eres un amor –mientras le daba un beso en la boca._

_En ese momento miro hacia el cielo, miro_

"_Te amo Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"_

"_Solo espero un si como respuesta."_

"_Sasuke Uchiha"_

_Tres grandes mensajes que se transmitían en el cielo, en un orden. Pero Sasuke estaba seguro que no era su idea._

_Las otras personas observaban a los "Tortolos", como decían algunos._

_Sasuke solo abrazo a Sakura y observaba al rubio que sonreía burlonamente, el rubio se encontraba en uno de los tejados mientras abrazaba a su novia, la chica Hyuga. Le hizo una seña grosera con el dedo medio sin que Sakura se enterara._

_-Sakura yo… -Dijo, pensaba decirle la verdad, la verdad que el no planeaba nada de esto._

_-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun. _

_-¿hn?_

_-Naruto me lo dijo todo –mientras lo abrazaba y hablaban –me dijo que estabas planeando una bella sorpresa para mi pero que podría darte algo de pena y luego tratarías de hacerme creer que tu no hiciste nada, Sasuke-kun no te avergüences –Dijo dándole otro beso en la boca._

_-¿Eso dijo Naruto?_

_-hai –asintió con la cabeza._

_Una gotita de sudor rodo por su sien. ¿Cómo pudo creer algo así?_

_-Que bien –mientras la abrazaba, que inocente era su, ahora, novia._

_-Sabes Sasuke-kun –dijo lo por bajo_

_-¿hn? –mirándola con curiosidad _

_-Nos espera un lindo inicio de año –dijo sensualmente a lo que Sasuke entendió muy bien._

_Sasuke sonrió y la tomo por la cintura y la beso. Sin temor ni vergüenza de que los vean Naruto o quien sea. Solo quería aprovechar a su novia._

_Interrumpiendo el bello momento…._

_-Teme, te la tenías bien guardada ¿no? –dijo con burla y con una sonrisa zorruna plantaba en su rostro _

_-Naruto puedo hablar contigo a ¿solas? –Dijo el moreno con falsa amabilidad._

_-claro –Dijo con inocencia, sin darse cuenta de lo que le esperaba…_

_-Así que mensajes en el cielo_

_-oh oh_

_*/*/*/*_

Y así fue como el rubio termino morado, con un ojo inflamado y una mejilla inflamada.

10, 9, 8, 7, 5,

4…

3

2

1…

-¡feliz año nuevo! –exclamo una linda, pelirrosa.

-Feliz año nuevo sa ku ra –Dijo mientras le besaba el cuello y la abrazaba por la espalda.

Sakura cubría su desnudez con una sabana, el cual poco a poco, el moreno le quitaba.

Gran inicio de año.

Gracias a Naruto en cierta forma, pero al menos Sakura se miraba completamente feliz y creo que toda esa humillación valía toda la pena.

Sonrió y vio a su novia ahí, en su cama sonrojada, mientras se encargaba de devorar sus labios.

Tal vez este año, se había llevado con él a un gran amigo y a un gran niño pero le dejo a cambio al amor de su vida y a un nuevo integrante para la familia.

-Sasuke –interrumpió

-hn

-te tengo que decir algo –hablo con timidez, sabia que el Uchiha no aguantaba mas y quería continuar su labor –Pronto, pronto seremos tres

-Espero que Naruto no sea el que venga a vivir con nosotros, después de ahí esta también es tu casa –dijo besándole el cuello.

Rió con timidez y con ganas igual.

-no, tonto. Tendremos un bello Sasukecito.

Sasuke cayó en cuenta

-¿desde cuando lo sabes?

-Desde hace una semana

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-temía a que no quisieras tenerlo.

-¿Acaso eso era lo que te tenia preocupada?

Asintió tímidamente.

-Sakura, eso es la mejor noticia para mi. Te amo –dijo ahora él el tímido –Y que mejor que formar una familia contigo, restaurar mi clan.

Sakura sonrió, este año iniciaba de la mejor manera.

Sasuke se detuvo nuevamente, anteriormente la besaba pero ahora la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto la pelirrosa.

-No podemos tener relaciones.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el bebe, le puede hacer mal

Sakura Rió, esta vez a carcajadas.

-Que inocente eres Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke la miro con diversión y una ceja alzada y ataco los labios de la pelirrosa, mientras le hacia algo de cosquillas.

Sakura lloraba de la risa, No podía parar al Uchiha, aunque no es que quisiera hacerlo realmente.

**´..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seria un gran año….

De eso, estaba segura….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Feliz 2013, no dejes que la crisis del año que abandonamos borre las sonrisas de este año que estrenamos"**_

….

,,,,

* * *

,,,,

Se que lo subiría el 30 pero no me alcanzo el tiempo.

Vino mi familia de vacaciones a mi hogar y sin mentirles mis tíos, primos, padre y hermanos son fanáticos al Facebook y no pude tocar mi pobre pc

Y para los que leen el Fic "ave fénix resurge de tus cenizas" disculpen por que no este el capitulo pero no pude, por los motivos anteriores, tratare de subir la actualización el domingo.

Bien ahora con el fic,

Se que todo pasa rápido, pero escribir con alguien observando detrás y acechando a la pobre pc es estresante.

Espero les haya gustado.

Feliz año nuevo.

Gracias por leer.

Y por los reviews en mis otros fics.

Sin mas que decir, solamente: "Ayuda!ª T-T familia adicta"

Un review y nyanmarus para todos

Xauuuu, feliz año.


End file.
